Kazumi
791546-bigthumbnail.jpg|Kuro in SAO images (1).jpg|Kazumi before SAO Lucina by utachibana-d5taeed.png|Kuro in Battle Lucina.(Fire.Emblem).full.1180832.jpg|"The sky is...so beautiful...." Character Description Name: Kazumi Rin (Game Name: Kuro) Gender: Female Appearance: Kuro (くろ, Kuro) has long knee length blue-black hair and yellow eyes, she stands at 5'0". She starts off wearing a green shirt and black pants, with white boots, gloves, and a chest piece. Once she reaches level 10 she wears the same outfit as Kirito except her's is all white. Personality: When Kazumi was younger she was scared of everything, she hated to be alone, and she would cry a lot. She rarely talked and when she did you would have trouble hearing her. Because of this Kazumi was her brother's, Mitsou and Takao, opposite. So her parents were always worried about her, afraid that she would be like this forever. Whenever they had free time, they did everything they could to find out why she was like this, but they had no luck in finding out why. Soon they gave up, hoping that she would grow out of it. Kazumi never did grow out of it, instead when she was ten, it got even worse. After her mother died, Kazumi turned to her father, Iwao, hoping that he wouldn’t leave her, like she did. But he just pushed her aside and left. He never came back and because of this she stopped talking altogether. People tried to get her to talk again, but they had no luck in doing so. Soon people forgot all about her, everyone but her brothers. They would take her with them when they went out. People would come up to them and talk to her brothers giving them their sincere apologies, she would also over hear people talking about them, they would say things like: *"Look it’s those two boys and their sister, they had just lost their mother, and was abandoned by their father." *"I hear that it’s just the two of them now" *"Those poor boys having to lose their mother, and have their father abandon them all on the same day" No one ever mentioned her in the Rin family anymore, only her brothers. Everyday they would talk to her, and stop long enough to get the reply that never came from her. No matter what they never gave up on her. Three months later Kazumi finally started to talk again, and people finally started to notice her. They were all shocked at first to see a ten year old walking around with Mitsou and Takao, this got Mitsou angry with people, he would yell at them, telling them that Kazumi was always with them, that people had just forgotten all about her, because she was so quiet. While Mitsou yelled at people Takao would be trying to calm down a crying Kazumi. Even though her brothers were happy that she was talking again, they were wondering what made her change, soon they found out that she was playing video games, they didn’t agree but deep down they were secretly thanking the games for getting her to talk again. Kazumi was still nervous and shy around new people and will try to hide, but once she gets to know you, that all disappears and you would never think that she could be nervous and shy. When she is embarrassed her nervousness and shyness comes back and she won’t look at you. She doesn’t really act her age, which is 16, instead she likes to play around, since she didn‘t really get a chance to be a kid when she was younger, because of this and the fact that she doesn’t look her age either which makes people think she is a lot younger than she really is. Bio: Kazumi had no interest in MMO games when she was younger, her mother loved them though. So when her mother died when she was 10, Kazumi was curious as to why her mother liked these games. So three months after her mother died and her father left, she went into her mother’s office, and tried one. Soon Kazumi got attached to the games, believing that by playing them she will be closer to her mother, she also always uses her mothers name as her characters name. Her brothers, Mitsuo and Takao, however didn’t agree with her playing the games. Kazumi ignored them and continued to play them, after a while though she had finished all of her mothers games. So taking the little bits of extra money that her brothers earn, she buys more. Everyday after school Kazumi would spend hours playing them, then at night when her brothers are sleeping she would search around in her mothers office, trying to out more about her mother. She found tons of notes and a little book filled with information of the things her mother did in each game she played. She found out from this that her parents had meet through playing these games. She also found a bunch of her mother’s recipes that she had gotten when she would travel and buy new MMO games. Her brothers found that Kazumi didn’t spend must time hanging out with other people her age, and was instead playing some game everyday and was worried that she didn‘t care about the real world. When the news came out to be a beta tester for SAO came out Kazumi jumped at the chance. When she was accepted though her brothers tried to hide it from her, when she found out she was mad at them and locked herself in her room, playing the beta version of SAO, only coming out to eat, use the bathroom, and go to school. Finally when the beta version was over Kazumi worked hard to get her grades back up and still spend most of her time playing games and saving of her money for when SAO came out. Now she is stuck in SAO, and will do anything to get out. At first her had the idea to be a solo player so she wouldn’t have to witness any deaths, but that changed when she meet Saito, Dan, Sho, Raiden and the others. So now she only wants to make sure that they beat all 100 floors and out of this game alive. She also wants to be able to tell her brothers that she do care about the real world, and them. She is always thinking about her family in the real world and her new family her in SAO, and how id it wasn’t for them she would have locked herself in a room in the town of beginnings. Character Class: '''Swordsman '''Weapons: *Throwing pick *Wooden sword *Anneal Blade *Blue Rose Sword Sword Skills: *Sonic Leap - A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike *Howling Octave - Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% physical, 60% Fire *Snake Bite - A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. 'Starter equipment/items: ' *Throwing pick *Wooden sword *3 potions *1 Teleport crystal. * 8361745064 b0169aff02 z.jpg|Kuro Fantasy Swords Luciendar Sword of Lig KR4 698.jpg|Kuro's first sword Lucinada Images (1).jpg|Kazumi in the real world Lucina by utachibana-d5taeed.png|Kazu in SAO Ribbons nekomimi animal ears visual novel gin yellow eyes thighhighs anime anime girls sakura musubi wallpaperswa.com 38.jpg|"Stop looking at meeee" Kuroo.png|Kuro in her casual dress Kurooo.jpg|Kuro (Swimsuit) Takao and Kazumi.jpg|Takao and Kazumi Rin Category:Character